


Wolfstar is being cute, until someone dies

by turtles_to_the_max



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, M/M, fluffy until the end part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:06:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18565459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turtles_to_the_max/pseuds/turtles_to_the_max
Summary: Wolfstar is being cute, until someone dies.Sirius brushed a tendril of hair out of Remus's face. "You do know how amazing you look right now, right?"Remus blushed again. "Less than you, I'm sure.""Oh, I'm sure too," Sirius said, grinning. "But I'm just not saying it, to be polite."Remus snorted. "You wish, you arrogant fool." He leaned up and kissed Sirius full on the lips.(so basically wolfstar is being cute, until someone dies)





	Wolfstar is being cute, until someone dies

**Author's Note:**

> so. this is complete trash. you have been warned. thanks for reading!
> 
> (basically, wolfstar is being cute, until someone dies)

Peter leaned back in his chair. "So, what are you all doing for Christmas break?"

James groaned. "Somehow, my parents forced me into going to some Muggle cousin's wedding. I'll be spending the entire break in a suit and tie and not doing magic."

"Suit and tie?" Sirius looked confused.

"Like, Muggle dress robes." 

Remus snorted. "James in a suit and tie... I can't even imagine that. Make sure to send lots of pictures, I'm sure Sirius would love to see." He grinned at James, who looked horror-struck. "Anyways, what about the rest of you?"

Peter shrugged. "Just going back to my parents. Nothing special. Sirius?"

Sirius snorted. "Ha. Like I'd ever voluntarily spend two weeks in the same house as my family. Nope, I'm staying here."

"Yeah, same," said Remus, sighing. "I would be going back to my parents, but they're having family over and there's a full moon coming - I'd rather stay at Hogwarts for that."

"Crap - the full moon! I completely forgot," James said, smacking himself on the forehead. "I'm so sorry, Remus, I should have realized - I can probably cancel if you need - "

"It's fine," Sirius said, slinging an arm over Remus's shoulder. "I'm sure I can manage Moony on my own...

 

***

 

And so, two weeks later, the Gryffindor common room was completely deserted, save for Sirius and Remus. The other students had all gathered on the grounds for a school-wide snowball fight, but Remus was still recovering from his transformation the previous night, and friends don't just abandon friends to go throw snowballs at other people for hours.

"So," said Remus, flopping onto one of the chairs, "the room is completely empty."

"That is correct," Sirius replied.

"There is no one here that can watch us."

"Also correct."

"There is no possibility of any one coming in this room for another few hours."

"Yes."

"We are, in short, completely alone together for the next few hours."

"That is true."

"So...?"

"So," Sirius said. He squeezed in next to Remus, lacing his fingers through Remus's. "Remus, if you were implying what I think you were implying..."

Remus grinned up at Sirius's slightly stunned face. "Of course I was, you idiot."

Sirius smiled back. "Well, in that case..." He stood up. "Stay there, I'll be right back. Don't worry, it's fine."

Remus waited for a few minutes, perched on the edge of the chair. He had not idea what Sirius was doing, but knowing Sirius...

"Ta-da!" Sirius said suddenly, appearing at the entrance to the room. "Well, what do you think?"

Remus could do nothing except gape. Instead of his school robes, Sirius was wearing a black leather jacket over a low-cut white t-shirt, ripped black jeans, his hair in a man bun, and a few silver necklaces around his neck. It was completely strange seeing him like this - but then, he did look amazing.

"You like?" Sirius asked, smiling at Remus's expression. "I saw it in a couple of Muggle magazines - it's the kind of thing that would get me disowned on sight by my family."

"It's - well - "

"I know, right?" Sirius laughed. "It's okay, you can say you don't like it, I get it."

"No - it's - you look amazing," Remus replied, blushing. "And all I can think is, if my dad saw you like this... he'd probably be coming after you with a baseball bat."

"Oh," Sirius said. "Wait, what's a baseball bat again?"

Remus snorted. "Honestly, you pure-bloods... it's like a Beater's bat, but longer and thinner."

"I get the picture," Sirius said, leaning his head on Remus's shoulder. "So..."

"So," Remus echoed.

Sirius brushed a tendril of hair out of Remus's face. "You do know how amazing you look right now, right?"

Remus blushed again. "Less than you, I'm sure."

"Oh, I'm sure too," Sirius said, grinning. "But I'm just not saying it, to be polite."

Remus snorted. "You wish, you arrogant fool."

He leaned up and kissed Sirius full on the lips.

 Sirius responded with decided enthusiasm, pulling Remus closer. This was their first proper kiss - stolen pecks on the cheeks in between classes didn't count - and it was the best thing Sirius had ever experienced. Their legs entangled, arms wrapped around each other, bodies pressed together - until Remus pulled away with a gasp, his face pale. "Sirius!"

"Remus? You okay?"

"Your necklace - " Remus pointed to a small puncture wound in his skin.

Sirius glanced down at one of his silver chains, which had a small, spiked thing on it, and laughed. Apparently it was a little sharper than he had first thought. "Oh, crap - sorry about that. I'll take it off - "

"No! Sirius!"

The desperation in Remus's voice made Sirius look back. "What is it, Remus?"

"Wha - what was in that necklace?" Remus's face was so pale that Sirius could see every light freckle scattered across his cheeks.

"Uh," Sirius said, "it was just a little silver thing - _oh_. No. No! Oh, god... Remus..."

"Silver," Remus whispered, slumping in his chair. "Bane of the werewolves..."

Sirius yanked the necklace off his neck; the chain broke, and it spilled onto the floor. "No! Remus, what have I done?"

"Don't worry," Remus muttered. "It's okay..." A wolfish growl escaped his throat.

"Remus!" Sirius cried. "Please - no - it's all my fault - 

Remus shook his head. "It wasn't..." Another snarl. "Padfoot, tell my mother I- "

"No - you're going to - it's okay," said Sirius, standing up and swiping at his eyes. "We can get you to Madam Pomfrey, she has to have something, she just has to..."

He tried to pick Remus up, but Remus snarled, twisting in his arms, trying to bite him.

"Okay," Sirius muttered desperately. "I'll just - run for help - "

He started to leave, but Remus seized his arm. "It's too late... please, stay with me." He looked up at Sirius and smiled. "It's okay, don't blame yourself for - " Another spasm attacked him, and his face twisted, his eyes briefly flashing the yellow of the wolf's.

"What's going on?" Sirius croaked. "Moony..." 

Remus opened his eyes again. "Feels like I'm transforming back - " he snarled again " - into a werewolf - " he let loose a long, high howl that made the hairs on the back of Sirius's neck stand up.

"I can get Dumbledore," Sirius said, as soon as Remus was himself again. "He has to be able to do something, he just has to - "

"No, please," Remus replied, grabbing on to Sirius's hand. "You're the only thing that's keeping me from transforming completely. Sirius, I'm trying to stay alive for you - " Then he was the wolf again, this time for several minutes. The attacks seemed to be getting more and more frequent, and lasting longer each time. Sirius could only watch helplessly as he snarled and howled, and it hit him like a punch in the gut - his best friend was dying, and it was all his fault.

"Remus," Sirius whispered into Remus's ear, his voice choked with tears. "I'm so, so sorry..." The boy-wolf's eyelids fluttered.

And for the last time, Remus opened his eyes.

"Padfoot," he whispered hoarsely, and Sirius could tell that it was taking all of his effort to even muster the energy to speak. "I love you..."

Another spasm hit him, and his eyes closed.

And slowly, Remus's nose and mouth started elongating, hair sprouting all over his body, his hands curling into long-clawed paws. He was permanently transforming now, and there was nothing Sirius could do, and his growls were getting louder, and he fell onto the carpet, and the werewolf lay still on the ground.

Sirius fell to his knees, sobbing over the wolf's body. Remus was dead, and it was his fault, everything was his fault, the world was collapsing around him, the wolf was completely motionless on the floor, the door was opening, it didn't matter, he had never told him he loved him back, and it was too late now, Remus was dead, Remus was dead, Remus was dead -

"Hey, Sirius," said an unknown voice. "That snowball fight was EPIC - wait, did you kill a _werewolf_ while we were gone? That's so cool."

_"Do you hear that, Fezzik? That is the sound of ultimate suffering. My heart made that sound when the six-fingered man killed my father. The man in black_ _makes it now..."_

_\- Inigo Montoya,_ The Princess Bride

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> ha ha get it because sirius was wearing a black jacket yeah okay bye
> 
> (wolfstar was being cute, until someone died)


End file.
